User blog:ShaolinTiger86/Kilik vs. Siegfried
Kilik vs. Siegfried Kilik, the monk of the legendary Ling Sheng Su Bo Staff, who has waged war against Soul Edge with purifying powers. vs. Siegfried, the leader of the mercenary group, Schwarzwind, former wielder of Soul Edge, and former wielder of Soul Calibur. WHO IS DEADLIEST?! Two different warriors, each with contrasting styles but still have the same morals in terms of ruthlessness, power, dedication to their fighting skills, and the willingness to win. But in the end, only one will be declared "The Deadliest Warrior". Kilik Weapons: Kilik's weapons consist of the following: Kali Yuga (Short Range), Ling Sheng Su Bo (Medium Range), Soul Calibur (Bo Staff Form) (Long Range), and Embrace of Souls (Special Weapon) X-Factor: Kilik can purify energy whether good or evil and use it to channel its power with his attacks. Siegfried Weapons: Siegfried's weapons consist of the following: Faust (Short Range), Requiem (Medium Range), Soul Calibur (Zweihander Form) (Long Range), and his Critical Finish as his Special Weapon X-Factor: Siegfried displays skill and determination. Although he may display ruthlessness, he attempts to be non-lethal. Other X-Factors Speed: This advantage goes to Kilik for his ability to use free range and the ability to out maneuver his opponents with tricky precision compared to Siegfried, who is weighted down by his armor. Strength: Though Kilik may have improved on his skills over the years, and that both are equally in this category, the advatange goes to Siegfried for his armor, adding on extra weight and muscle for him. Stamina: Though both fighters seem to be equal in this category, however, Kilik gets the slight advantage for his meditating increases his stamina. Endurance: Both fighters seem to be equal in this category, as both have battled numerous enemies, despite taking a lot of damage. Dexterity: Kilik gets the advantage in dexterity for his usefulness of relying on his cleverness over Siegfried's limited mobility, especially with the heavy armor. Intelligence/Psychology: Though both fighters seem to be equal in this category, however, Kilik has a slight advantage for not only using his skills more adaptly but also has a extensive knowledge of other weapons styles as well. Battle Kilik is walking towards the steps of the cathedral, looking for Xianghua, when he sees the doors open, revealing Siegfried. Both fighters stop and glare at each other. "Where is Xianghua, what have you done to her?" Kilik asks. Siegfried stood silent for a moment but responded to Kilik's question. "No need to worry about her, she is unconscious after our battle." Siegfried responded. "I will defeat you for what you did to her." Kilik sneered. "I avoided her vitals, making sure not to kill her..." Siegfried began. "But for you, I'll make an exception." Siegfried added as he brandished Requiem. "Trust me, I won't lose!" said Kilik as he brandished Kali Yuga. As both fighters charged at each other, Siegfried swung wildly at Kilik, causing the monk to duck underneath the blow. Siegfried then swipes for Kilik's legs but the monk jumped to avoid the attack. As Kilik looked to find an opening on Siegfried, the knight grabbed him by his collar and gave him a headbutt, causing him to fall backwards. Kilik gets up. he wipes the blood off his nose, holding Kali Yuga firmly. As Siegfried charged to deliver a vertical slash to Kilik, the monk sidestepped and caught him in the ribs and back, sending him flying to the ground. "You're not gonna make this any easier for me, aren't you, monk." snarled Siegfried. "I won't let you underestimate me." Kilik responded. Siegfried charged at Kilik once again but instead of attacking with Requiem, Siegfried dropkicked Kilik, sending him flying into the steps of the cathedral. Siegfried throws Requiem aside and grabs Faust. As Kilik got back up to his feet, Siegfried made his way towards to him, deliver a horizontal slash, sending him flying to the ground. As the Kali Yuga rolled away from Kilik, the monk grabbed Ling Sheng Su Bo, and as Siegfried was about to deliver the fatal blow, Kilik rolled backwards and caught Siegfried with a tricky bo move, hitting Siegfried in the groin. Kilik then returns the favor with a horizontal attack of his own, sending Siegfried flying to the ground, face first. "Had enough?" Kilik asked. "Not even close!" yelled Siegfried. Siegfried regained his posture, and faced Kilik as his eyes started to glow an eerie bright white. His sword, Faust, was now turning into the spirit sword, Soul Calibur, in its Zweihander form. "Let's see how you long you last. I'm very certain Xianghua couldn't" said Siegfried with a smirk. As Siegfried charged at Kilik, the monk used defense to counter every blow but Siegfried was on the aggressive and had Kilik right where he wanted him. "Get Ready!" yelled Siegfried. Siegfried launched Kilik into the air with a vertical slash. As Kilik fell back down to the ground, struggling to get back up, Siegfried then slashes the ground as crystal spikes travel towards Kilik's direction, knocking him out. As Siegfried looked at Kilik encased in a block of ice, the block of ice itself started to collapse around itself, revealing Kilik to have another form of Soul Calibur but in a Bo Staff form. "What? How?!" Siegfried asked. Siegfried, shocked by Kilik's new weapon, tried to finish him off but Kilik's Soul Calibur clashed with Siegfried's. As both fighters struggled to free both of their weapons, Kilik started to channel some evil energy into his Soul Calibur, turning it into a Soul Edge. As both weapons merged, Siegfried was pushed back by this new weapon that was formed by Kilik, Embrace of Souls. Kilik knocks Siegfried back twice and a third time, sending on the ground. "Ling Sheng Su Bo!" yelled Kilik. With the embrace of Souls, Kilik performs his Critical Finisher on Siegfried. "This is the end!" Kilik added as he rendered Siegfried unconscious. Before Kilik headed into the cathedral to get Xianghua, he tells an uncoscious Siegfried "Nothing Personal" as he made his way inside. Winner: Kilik The reason why Kilik won this battle was because of his ability and extensive knowledge of the bo staff (and various weapons) but also to channel good and evil energy into the weapons that he uses. Category:Blog posts